


I'm Not the Devil (But I'm No Angel)

by lforevermore



Series: I Don't Conquer [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Breathplay, Collars, Dirty Talk, Dom Geoff, Dom/sub, Domme Griffon, Insecure Gavin, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Shower Sex, Sub Gavin, Threesome - F/M/M, Verbal Humiliation, kind of, mentions of gangbang, that's all this is, this is just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2308871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lforevermore/pseuds/lforevermore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin doesn't know where he'll be standing when the dust settles. Geoff and Griffon are happy to show him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> "I'm pretty, but I'm not beautiful. I sin, but I'm not the devil. I'm good, but I'm not an angel." - Marilyn Monroe

The first time that Geoff fucks Gavin, Griffon is there, just as they’d promised. She leans over him and kisses him, deep and sweet, and she doesn’t hold him down so much as she just holds him, hands carding through his hair. It’s beautiful and it’s wonderful and Gavin feels like something remarkably special when Griffon whispers soft praises to him while Geoff presses bruises and marks into his skin. He feels like he’s really earned her attention, then.

He hasn’t touched her yet beyond kissing and heavy petting, all of which she instigated. Gavin’s half-afraid of where the line is when they’re not fucking – they’re blurring together too fast, and Gavin can’t figure out where he’ll be left standing. He doesn’t want to fuck this up, do something unspoken, unknown, yet unforgivable. He never sees _those_ lines until he’s crossed them and unintentionally burned all the bridges behind him.

“You’re ours,” Geoff murmurs, one hand wrapped around Gavin’s throat. Griffon is plastered to Gavin’s side, fingers entwined with his and drifting across his skin. In that moment, Gavin can feel their touches like brands and believe the words more than he’s ever believed in anything.

The morning after, however, is a different story.

 

It’s nothing that they actively do; it’s just that they’ve been Geoff-and-Gavin and Geoff-and-Griffon for so long, two separate but parallel entities, that it’s hard to blend the two together into Geoff-and-Griffon-and-Gavin. Gavin knows that he can flop face-first into Geoff’s stomach and not worry about being too clingy or too heavy (despite Geoff’s protests). When it comes to Griffon, however, Gavin worries that he’ll come across as too needy. She’s slight compared to him, as well, and though Gavin knows that she could easily hand him his ass if he deserved it, he’s strangely terrified of hurting her. He’s clumsy, after all, they all know it.

So it still surprises him, even after a month of the _thing_ that they have going, when Griffon wraps her arms around him in the kitchen in the morning, soft and warm from sleep. She runs her nails through his hair and presses a kiss to the side of his neck, leaving her face there as though she simply intends to go back to sleep. Gavin’s hand stays poised above the coffee machine, the other unsure until it finally finds a place on the curve of her hip.

“Why’re you up so early?” Griffon murmurs, half on his skin and half on the collar of his worn-out t-shirt.

He feels a stab of guilt for slipping out of bed so early. It was just… they’d been so warm and cozy together and he’d felt like he was intruding, but his own bed was cold and lonely in the light of the early morning. “Did I wake you up?”

Griffon shrugs a little. “I got cold. You’re like a furnace. It’s nice.” She presses another kiss to his neck, where his collar would usually rest, and he shivers. “I’m cold,” she says again. “Come back to bed.”

Gavin goes. Geoff murmurs and shifts to make room for them, so Gavin curls up and keeps her warm.

He can’t get comfortable, so instead he watches the sunlight drift across the ceiling as morning goes on.

 

Gavin’s in the shower one morning, just barely under the water, when the curtain slides open.

“Hey, Gavvy,” Geoff says, and grabs the back of his neck to shove his face into the tile of the shower wall. His dick is immediately interested, morning wood not too far gone.

“G’morning,” he manages.

Geoff lets up just enough to let him turn his head to the side, and then Gavin’s cheek is pressed against the wall just in time for Geoff to slip two fingers into him. A moan drags its way out of Gavin’s mouth as Geoff curls and presses. He slides another finger inside, pumps slowly until Gavin’s whimpering, palms against the slick wall like he’s trying to hold on.

“You’re still fucking loose, Gav,” Geoff says. “Wet and stretched… think you can take me like this?” He doesn’t wait for Gavin’s gasped out affirmative before he lines up and thrusts.

He fucks Gavin like that, one hand holding Gavin in place by the back of his neck, fingers twisted in the soaked strands of his hair, and the other on his waist. He keeps his pace even and steady, and Gavin wants to claw at the wall, beg for rougher, harder, faster, if he can just get the words out of his throat.

And then – then Geoff _grinds_ , slow and deep, dragging him back onto his cock like he wants Gavin to _taste_ it. He jerks Gavin’s head back, wrapping his arm around his waist and rolling his hips, deep and torturously slow. “I want you to do something for me, Gav,” he murmurs against the shell of his ear. “I want to keep you going all day, want to keep you on the edge and needy for me. Just ‘til tonight. Can you do that for me?” He wraps his hand around Gavin’s cock and pumps slowly, and Gavin practically melts. “Can you wait ‘til I say?”

Gavin nods, a thrill trickling down his skin with the water.

“Tell me.”

It’s something they’ve been working on, but it still takes him a minute. “Yes,” Gavin manages. “Yeah, I want… that, I want that.” He wants to be _good_ , wants to prove that he’s worthy of Geoff’s attention and praise. He wants to prove that he can do it. He wants to give Geoff that control.

“Good boy,” Geoff says. He releases Gavin’s cock and shoves his face back against the wall - Gavin splutters as he passes under the shower’s spray – and fucks into him fast and hard. Gavin feels something curl up at the base of his spine with the praise and the knowledge that he’s not getting off, that this is purely for Geoff’s pleasure. Some kind of tension that he hadn’t even been aware of softens and falls away.

When Geoff comes, he buries his teeth in Gavin’s shoulder, and Gavin’s eyes roll back in his head with the jolt of pain-pleasure. As he comes down, Geoff pets and soothes Gavin, murmurs praise that washes over him with the water. He washes Gavin’s hair and towels him dry, deft hands firm but gentle as he gives Gavin time to come back to himself. The feeling of being owned is heady.

Griffon sends them both to work with a smirk, a kiss, and a smack to Gavin’s ass.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just filth, it doesn't deserve a summary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New tags added, please take notice. 
> 
> Also, considering either daddy kink or bringing in some of Achievement Hunter for the next installment.
> 
> I just wrote almost 5k words of porn.

There’s a low hum of arousal in Gavin’s blood for the rest of the morning and into the afternoon. He edits, but it doesn’t take his mind off of the idea of waiting, of a little restriction of his freedom. He’s semi-hard for most of the time, and damn lucky he’s wearing relatively baggy shorts today. He doesn’t expect anything to happen at work, maybe a little teasing or a raunchy text message, but Geoff wouldn’t let their sex life get in the way of their work, not really.

So he’s pretty fucking surprised when Geoff yanks his chair back and tells him to strip. Everyone’s gone, stepped out for lunch, so it’s just the two of them in the office – and apparently, Geoff plans to take advantage. He drops the blinds and locks the door while Gavin watches, half in disbelief.

When Gavin’s not naked by the time he’s done, he raises an eyebrow. “What, you need me to _make_ you?”

Gavin gapes, floundering for a reply. Between the words and Geoff’s predatory stance – arms crossed, eyes unwavering on Gavin, blocking the exit – Gavin, well. Gavin kind of wants to say yes, _make_ him. That’s something to examine another day, though, and so he stands and shakily starts stripping down as Geoff ordered, until he’s standing there in nothing but his bare skin and his aching cock.

Geoff smirks at him, leans back against the door. “Jack off,” he orders simply.

He hesitates. They’re surrounded by reminders that their friends, their _coworkers_ are coming back soon – Michael’s half-finished Red Bull, all of the various videos open on the monitors. He flexes his hand at his side, and looks back at Geoff, eyes wide.

Geoff’s smirk just widens. “I’m starting to think you _do_ want me to make you,” he says.

Gavin swallows and wraps a hand around himself, choosing not to confirm or deny. He closes his eyes, skin blushing hot with embarrassment and arousal, and it doesn’t take long for the combination to have him biting back noises.

Someone wraps around him from behind, and Gavin’s eyes snap open, startled. It’s Geoff, of course – who else would it be? – pulling Gavin’s hands away to replace them with his own. Gavin sags back into him with relief, content to let Geoff take control.

Then Geoff’s other hand comes up to wrap just so lightly around his throat where his collar would rest – not pressing, just a little weight – and Gavin’s eyes threaten to roll back into his head. “You want me to make you, Gav?” he murmurs, a dark purr in Gavin’s ear. “You want me to hold you down and take what I want? You want me to rough you up, baby?” He squeezes then, just a little, and Gavin arches in his hold.

“Yes, bloody _fuck_ ,” Gavin hisses. Geoff twists his hand around Gavin’s cock, just on the edge of too much, and Gavin throws his head back, orgasm curling in his belly.

“You want me to make you come, Gav?”

“ _Yes,_ ” Gavin breathes, arching again just to feel Geoff tighten and pull him back.

Geoff twists again, and he’s close, so fucking close, just a little more and – “ _No_ ,” Geoff growls, and closes his hand too tight around the base of Gavin’s dick.

Gavin whines and struggles, tries to get his own hand down to finish himself off, but Geoff holds him tight, pinning his arms to his sides and keeping them there.

“Please!” Gavin whimpers. He begs and twists, but he can’t escape Geoff, and he finally settles as his orgasm slips beyond his reach.

Geoff releases him slowly. “Good boy,” he murmurs, drawing his hands up to pet Gavin’s throat lightly. “Did so good, Gav, you’re so good.”

It overwhelms him a little then, and Gavin has to squeeze his eyes shut against a rush of tears. It takes him a little bit to calm down enough that Geoff can help him into his clothes and put him back at his desk, petting and murmuring praises the whole time.

“Save it for tonight,” Geoff says, and drops a bottle of water onto the desk in front of him. “I can’t wait to hear you _really_ beg for it.”

It’s a really long afternoon.

 

When they finally, _finally_ get to leave, the arousal has faded to a somewhat manageable level, at least until Geoff ‘playfully’ grabs the back of his neck as they’re walking out to the car. Gavin squawks and practically catapults into the passenger’s seat.

“Geoffrey, you’re a…” Gavin stumbles over the insult he wants, especially when Geoff reaches over to pull Gavin’s collar out of the glovebox.

“Be careful how you finish that sentence.” Geoff pulls it taut between his hands, worn leather snapping.

Gavin’s mouth clicks shuts as Geoff buckles the collar closed around his neck. He lingers, leaving one hand wrapped lightly around the front of his throat, fingers coming up to rest just underneath Gavin’s ears.

“Listen closely, Gav,” Geoff says, voice pitched low in a way that’s reminiscent of whiskey and slow nights. “When we get home, you’re gonna go to my bedroom and strip. You’re gonna take the lube, and you’re gonna finger yourself open, get yourself all stretched and wet.” He slips a finger between the collar and Gavin’s throat – Gavin can still breathe, but he’s suddenly aware of every breath he takes in. “Then, you’re gonna slick up your pretty dick, and you’re gonna keep going until Griffon and I come upstairs. Got it?”

Gavin nods, dick already aching in his jeans, the slow build of arousal throughout the day thrumming through him like an electrical current.

Geoff slips a second finger in through the collar and twists the material, yanking him forward and cutting off Gavin’s air completely. “What was that?” he asks, easygoing like Gavin isn’t struggling to take a breath, and loosens his grip just enough to let Gavin gasp.

“Yes, sir!” he manages, breathless and quick.

Geoff doesn’t let him go, though – anyone could walk by their car and see Geoff holding Gavin there by the collar, sleepy eyes narrow. “If you stop, I’ll make you wait all night,” he threatens. “I’ll tie you to the bed and fuck Griffon right on top of you, _all. Fucking. Night._ ” He punctuates his words by dragging Gavin closer, until he’s practically climbing the console, lips barely half an inch away from Geoff’s. “And if you come,” he goes on, voice down to an obscenely dark murmur, “I’ll fuck you again, and again, and again, until you’re coming _dry_ and you’re begging me to stop. Understand?”

This was it, Gavin was going to cream his jeans like a teenager right in the parking lot of the office. “Yes, sir,” he replies obediently, voice hoarse and mouth dry.

Geoff yanks him the last few centimeters, kisses him hard and rough, take no prisoners, until Gavin is desperate to breathe. Then, finally, he releases Gavin, lets him slump into the seat. He reaches over and buckles Gavin in, knuckles brushing the hard line of Gavin’s cock teasingly.

“Good boy,” Geoff says as he backs out of the parking space as a shiver rolls, sharp down Gavin’s spine.

When they pull up to the house, Griffon’s waiting at the door. She smiles at Gavin, beckons him in. He moves obligingly, expecting the sweet kiss he usually gets.

What he gets instead is Griffon’s hand in his hair, twisting and pulling him through the doorway so that Geoff can close it behind them. She drags his head to the side and bites down on the soft skin of his neck, gentle and then harder, drawing a hiss from Gavin. His hands flutter before finally settling on her waist, trying to ground himself as she sucks a hickey low on the column of his throat. Finally, she eases up on his hair, drifts her nails down the back of his neck and pulls her mouth away. “You gonna be good for us, sweetheart?” she says, breath ghosting over the fresh mark and sending another shiver down Gavin’s spine, straight to his cock.

“Yes, ma’am,” Gavin says, voice hoarse. His head is swimming already – he’s home, he’s safe, he’s in their hands, and it’s such a fucking _relief_. All he has to do now is whatever they tell him.

Griffon releases him, this time with the reward of the gentle kiss he had expected in the first place.

“Remember what I told you, Gav,” Geoff says, prodding Gavin in the back. “Go.”

Gavin moves up the stairs on autopilot. His face burns as he remembers exactly what he’s supposed to do, and he can feel their eyes on his back, watching him go.

He reaches the bedroom, Geoff’s and Griffon’s. It doesn’t really feel like his, despite the amount of time that he spends there or how many different ways they try to tell him he’s always welcome. He knows where everything is, though, even if opening the drawer that contains the lube feels a little like intruding.

He takes a deep breath and strips, pulling his shirt over his head and dropping his trousers and pants to a heap on the floor. He feels more exposed now than he did in the office. The door is wide open – there’s no point in closing it – and Gavin feels like they’re watching, even though he can hear them moving downstairs, the sound of glasses in the kitchen, Griffon laughing at something Geoff said that he can’t quite make out. They know, beyond a shadow of a doubt, that Gavin will obey. That’s the thought that enables him to slick up his fingers and settle on the bed.

One finger teases at his rim, and he slides it into himself, shivering and fisting his free hand in the rumpled bed sheets. God, but he wants Geoff’s cock or the green dildo that Griffon likes to fuck him with, something to reach deeper than his own hand.

Speaking of his hand.

He shifts, drags himself up to his knees on the bed, and wraps a hand around his cock. Gavin has never been good at keeping his mouth shut and a moan, unchecked, falls from his open mouth. Two fingers knuckle-deep and a hand around his aching, hard dick – Gavin doesn’t know how long he can wait for them.

Fortunately, they don’t make him wait very long at all. A gentle hand soothes down his back, his only warning before Griffon curls her hand around the back of his neck and shoves him down, so that his head is in the blankets and his ass is in the air. He catches himself with the hand that had been stripping his cock and settles, curling his fingers into the sheets again.

“Good boy,” she murmurs, and pulls his fingers out of his ass, drags it down to palm his own cock. “Keep going, keep yourself nice and hard for me.”

She slips her fingers in, two, sudden and quick. They’re thinner than Gavin’s, but the feeling punches a breath out of him just as sure as anything.

“Jesus f-fuck,” Gavin says, hoarse. “Don’t think I’ll need to help much.”

Griffon laughs, twists her fingers to draw another gasp from him, and adds a third. “Do it anyway.”

“Unless you just want to watch.” Geoff’s hand replaced hers on the back of his neck, bigger and more forceful where it pressed him down. “You’ve been begging for a good fuck all day, now prove you want it.”

Gavin rocks back as best as he can, onto Griffon’s hand, and pumps himself. He can’t help the plea that falls from his mouth.

Griffon stills her hand. “We didn’t tell you to beg.”

“Sorry, s-sorry,” Gavin replies in a rush.

It’s enough to satisfy her, it seems. She fucks her fingers into him again, albeit slower now. “We’ll take you there, baby,” she says, soothingly. “Trust us.” Griffon pulls away, slowly and deliberately wiping her fingers off on the back of Gavin’s thigh. He flushes, moves to hide his face, but Geoff’s hand on his neck keeps him in place.

“Don’t pretend you’re shy,” Geoff says. “You were begging like a pretty little whore in the middle of the office, don’t even try to hide.” He grabs the back of Gavin’s collar and hauls him up onto his knees, the sudden movement choking him briefly. Geoff shoves two fingers in, no pretense before he’s fucking Gavin roughly with one hand and holding him up with the other. “Should have seen him today, Griff,” he says. “Fuckin’ desperate for it. Thank God none of the other guys walked in – he probably would have begged one of them for a fuck too.”

Griffon hums. “That would be pretty. Put him on his knees for the whole office sometime, hm?”

Gavin’s head spins. He can barely concentrate on anything but Geoff’s fingers, breathless little whines being punched out of him. The collar is tight where Geoff is holding it, and the effort that it takes to draw a single breath is just winding him higher and higher. Griffon strokes his cheek, gentle in stark contrast to Geoff’s rough treatment.

“Bet you’d like that, huh, Gav?” she says. “You wanna let the other boys have a turn?”

Gavin drops his head back, arching into a taut line as he struggles not to come. “I can’t – fuck, please, I c-can’t – “

“You fuckin’ well better,” Geoff growls, but he pulls his fingers away. Gavin feels empty, clenches around nothing as he fucks his own fist. He feels Geoff grasp his hips and slide in, slowly and tortuously, dragging a desperate moan out of him. Geoff grabs at Gavin’s arms, pulling them back and away from his cock, traps them at the small of his back.

And then he stops.

Gavin practically wails – he’s so fucking _close_ , and he’s been good, he has. He squirms and struggles, tries to get Geoff to move, to get his hand down to his cock, to close the distance between his cock and the bed, anything at all. Finally, he slumps with a sob, unable to get the friction he craves.

Griffon pets his hair soothingly, shushing him. “You’re doing so good, baby,” she murmurs, thumb coming up to wipe away the tear that’s leaked from the corner of his eye. “Just a little longer, can you hold on for me?”

Gavin breathes – it takes him a moment to answer.

“Gavin,” Geoff says, firm. “Give us a color.”

“Gr-green,” Gavin says, automatically, and then thinks about it. “Green,” he says again. He wants this, he can _do_ this.

Geoff wraps his arm around his waist, pulls him back so that he’s practically sitting on Geoff’s dick. Gavin drops his head back, rides the wave of pleasure that comes with gravity forcing Geoff deeper. He keeps one arm looped through Gavin’s, keeping them pinned between their bodies and leaving Gavin with no leverage.

Griffon touches him, deft and sure, and it takes Gavin a moment to realize that she’s sliding a condom over his dick.

“Oh my god,” he breathes out. He’s going to die, he thinks wildly as he realizes what exactly they’ve set him up for. They’re going to kill him with kinky sex. Someone is going to have to explain this to his _mother_.

Griffon slings her leg over him and sinks down, hand coming up to slip two fingers through his collar. Gavin jerks against Geoff, fighting his body’s desperate cry for release, but Geoff holds him fast and, mercifully, neither of them move. When he comes back from the edge, he realizes that he’s been begging, hoarse and desperate please coming from his own mouth to reach his ears.

“We’ll get you there, baby,” Griffon murmurs again, and brushes her fingers through his sweat-slick hair.

Geoff releases Gavin’s arms, presses his fingers into the hollows of Gavin’s hips. Gavin is trapped between them, dependent completely on the faith that they will support him, the trust that they’ll take care of him.

“We got you, Gav,” Geoff murmurs, and Gavin nods, breath harsh.

“Geoff,” Griffon says, and Gavin is comforted slightly to hear the impatient strain in her voice.

Geoff rolls his hips, moving Gavin with him. Griffon lets out a moan in response and grips at his shoulder, grinding Gavin down onto Geoff.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Gavin bites out. Between the two of them, he can feel _everything_. They’re practically fucking each other through him.

Geoff fists a hand in Gavin’s hair, drawing his head back. “She comes before you do, got it?” When Gavin just nods, he stops moving completely as punishment. “ _Got it?_ ”

“Yes, sir,” Gavin manages, brokenly. “ _Please_ , Geoff.”

Geoff starts fucking him, rolling his hips up so that Gavin is fucking up into Griffon, who bites her lip and rolls back down, meeting the thrusts. Between the push and pull of their bodies, Gavin loses himself a little, sinks into the almost-grey of his own mind, desperation the only thought at the forefront as Geoff’s order blares like a neon light.

Griffon’s fingernails dig into his shoulders, drawing him back to the surface. She grabs at his arm, which Geoff releases without question, and brings his hand down to her clit. He moves automatically, rubbing until she’s tightening like a vice around him. Her fingers tighten on his wrist and shoulder as she comes, blood rushing hot to redden the skin just below the surface, and a shudder courses through her that Gavin can feel. She’s gorgeous, shaking above him, and Geoff’s arm moves to wrap around her as well, to keep her pressed to them as she shivers.

She drops her head back down, finally, grinning wide and loose, and it’s like the dam breaks.

“Please,” Gavin starts, tongue tripping over itself. “Please, I was good, please –“

“You were, you were so good,” Geoff says, still fucking up into Gavin. “So fucking good, fuckin’ perfect, Gav.”

“Come on, baby,” Griffon murmurs, breathless and satisfied, and grinds her hips down again. “You’ve been so good, come for us.”

Geoff bites down on Gavin’s shoulder, adding to the marks that Griffon’s nails left, and the pain is ultimately what pushes Gavin over the edge. It’s an _earthquake_ of an orgasm, eyes rolling back in his head as he comes apart, arching against Geoff and Griffon.

He comes back to himself slowly. Griffon has pulled away – his head is pillowed in her lap, her fingers in his hair. He’s on his back on the bed – how the fuck out of it was he, anyway? – and Geoff is still fucking him, albeit slower than before.

“There you are,” Griffon says when he opens his eyes.

He’s sensitive, so fucking sensitive, but Geoff is taking care to avoid his prostate, hands soothing down Gavin’s sides.

“You with us, Gav?” Geoff’s voice is strained, like he’s having to work to hold onto himself, or perhaps to keep from driving Gavin through the bed like he usually does. “That one was for Griffon – next one’s for me.”

“N-next one?” Gavin stutters. He just came so hard he nearly passed out. “I c-can’t, Geoff –“

“You fuckin’ can, and you fuckin’ will,” Geoff bites out.

 _That’s_ when he really starts fucking Gavin, hard and fast and merciless, practically slamming into Gavin’s prostate. Gavin grabs at his arms and holds on for dear life. He can’t fucking _breathe_ , it’s like his body has gone from zero to a hundred in no time at all, and every breath that he manages to take in, Geoff drives out with another forceful thrust. If it weren’t for Griffon, Geoff might very well be fucking him straight off of the bed.

Griffon’s touch grounds him, even as her fingers slide down to curl around his throat. It’s a gentle pressure, just enough to make him work even harder to breathe, to send his head swimming.

They’re going to kill him, he thinks again.

“Come on, Gavvy,” Geoff breathes, harsh. His hand wraps around Gavin’s half-hard cock – Gavin lets out a hoarse shout that quickly turns to a sob as Geoff starts to strip it mercilessly. It hurts, he thinks, but it hurts so damn _good_ , and he wants it, fiercely, wants to be pushed to the edge and then shoved past it.

He’s not sure if he even _can_. “Geoff,” he manages, the name morphing into a sob. “G-Geoff, I don’t know if I can, I don’t know if –“

“You can, baby, you’re so good,” Griffon soothes.

Geoff twists his hand on his dick, slides a finger down Gavin’s perineum to circle at his hole. Griffon presses down on Gavin’s throat, cuts off his air intake completely, and he doesn’t know how, but he is just fucking _gone_ , brain shorting out and vision going white. He thinks, as he floats, that Geoff comes murmuring a mix of their names, but he can’t be sure of anything at all, not even his own name.

This time when he comes back to himself, he’s clean and bundled in a blanket. It’s hard for him to drag his eyes open, too content in the fuzzy grey of his own mind. Griffon is curled to face him, and Geoff’s heavy, warm weight is at his back, one strong arm spread out to pillow both of their heads.

“You with us?” Griffon asks. She presses close to him, wrapped naked in the warmth of the blanket and their bodies.

Gavin nods, presses his face into her neck. Her thumb strokes over the line of the collar around his throat. “Think so,” he finally manages, drags the words up from where they want to stay behind his tongue, clumsy and thick. “Bloody fuck.”

“Indeed,” she replies, and pets at him.

Geoff’s hand is curled around his waist. “You were so fuckin’ good.” Geoff sounds like he’s only a few moments away from his usual post-coital nap, words slurring together into a warm whiskey rumble.

Gavin feels loose and relaxed, like he’s drunk, limbs heavy and eyes closing of their own accord.

“Think you’ll stay tonight?” Griffon asks.

It’s warm there, pressed between them, and if Gavin pays close enough attention, he can hear all three of their heart beats through his own skin. Geoff is starting to breathe heavier behind him, slipping into sleep, and Griffon is watching him through half-lidded eyes, pressed to him like he’s been in their bed every single night since the beginning of time.

There isn’t a thing that could pull him away.


End file.
